The Real Team Free Will
by ihuntwithwinchesters
Summary: Set just after season 8 finale. Spoilers for season 8. Some destiel in epilogue. Rated K for gore
1. Chapter 1

**A/N please leave a review or follow/favourite this story and tell me whether you liked it or not**

The Real Team Free Will

Dean didn't return from fighting the demonic sons of bitches. Well, really he couldn't. Sam was still in the bunker, he was reluctant to stay at first but eventually stayed. Dean wouldn't even let him leave the bunker. These trials had changed and then he had almost died after Dean convinced him to not complete the third trial. Sam was a good little soldier as Dean would put it, he followed the order Dean gave to stay at home and continue the search for Castiel and he did. Until he got that phone call. "Hey Dean. Haven't found out anything on Cas."

No answer

"Dean?"

"Heya Sammy…" his voice breaking and heavy breathing at every chance he could get. "I may have gone a bit wrong…so if you're not busy, could you come and lend a hand? I'm in St Louis. Seems they had…" A huge pause filled with many pants of heavy breathing. "They had Hellhounds." Sam dropped the phone and ran out of the bunker. Stealing the nearest car he could find. Sam gripped the wheel tight and ignored every red light and every speed limit. Dean would phone Sam unless… NO! Sam pushed the thought from his mind, all Dean will need him for is to help kill the Hellhounds. Sam couldn't be more wrong.

He found Dean, his back leaning against the Impala. His phone was still in his hand from the phone call. "Oh God." Was all Sam could say without crying. Dean's deformed body lay in front of him; his shoulders are missing massive chunks, his neck bleed heavily from bite wounds and at the corner of his mouth blood dribbled down. The blood from his shoulder wound and neck wounds created a deep red puddle that surrounded Dean. Sam fell onto his knees next to his brother. Part of him wanted to throw his arms around his older brother and cry into his bloody chest but another part knew that he had to do everything he could to try and save him. Sam pulled back Dean's shirt and immediately wished he hadn't. Sam stared at the bloody mess that was Dean's torso. "Hellhounds." Dean explained to Sam who couldn't tear his eyes away. That is when Sam broke. He pulled Dean into his arms and held him tight. "Hey! Dean I'm gonna patch this up and when we get back to the bunker we'll find Cas and we will start a new family. Team Free Will." Dean coughed up some blood "Keep your eyes on me Dean." Sam's eyes welled up. He threw his head back and screamed "CASTIEL!" No answer. Dean's blinks got longer and his breaths got shorter and shallower until they eventually stopped all together. "See ya Sammy." Then his raggedy breathing stopped. Everything was silent. "Dean?" He shook his brother's shoulders. Nothing. Silence.

_2 months later_

Sam sat in the impala. Drunk and crying. He hadn't slept for weeks since Dean…It still hurt to even think about it. He buried Dean outside the bunker in between the memorials for Bobby and John, a wooden cross marked where Dean slept. Sam sat with Dean's silver gun in his hands. He ran his fingers over the engravings. He had a theory, if Bobby could still hang around after death because of his flask then maybe Dean could do it connected to the gun. Sam sobbed alone "Dean are you here?" Sammy whispered in between the sobs. "I found Cas." He continued, unsure if anyone was even listening. "But in a morgue. Suicide, Bullet to the brain." Sam held up the gun. "This was how it would always end so Dean…if you're here. Give me a sign." Silence the scariest sound Sam knew and right now the only friend Sam really had "Dean are you still here? Please"

"I never really left." the answer came

Sam looked next to him to see his older brother, young and happy. The only thing that made Dean himself was the small gold amulet that hung from his neck. "Cas? Is he really?" he whispered to his brother "Hello Sam." Came the answer to his question from the back seat. "Hmph, I don't get to ride in the front." Cas joked. "What are you connected to?" Sam looked at Cas. His blue eyes still shone out from his pale skin that now highlighted every bone. "I left something in the impala so I knew if I died, I could always come home." Sam smiled as Cas spoke with tears streaming down both their faces. Sam felt peaceful for the first time in months. "It turns out that if I just finish the third trial with the same person I started with I can close hell and be with my family. If I make him human we finally win." Dean chuckled at his brother "It never would be a gun or something quick for you would it?" Dean and Cas followed Sam into the bunker and into their dungeon. "Never really got to use this?" Dean whined looking around the dark dungeon. Even in death Dean could still find something to moan about. Crowely sat in the centre of the room. Chains covered him from basically head to toe each one connected to the wall. He smiled at Sam "Changed your mind did we?" He mocked but Sam ignored him. Dean and Cas put a hand on each of his shoulders as Sam prepared to give Crowely the final dose. Sam finished it. His body began to burn and flash bright orange. Dean and Cas disappeared in the light it must have sent them to heaven. The trial burned words into his arms and Sam fell down to the floor. He could actually see every single demon get sucked back into hell and he watched as the heavy gates were pulled closed over all the evil and hatred in the world. No one will now it's happened except Hunters. Sam's name will be forever remembered. The boy who closed the gates of hell forever.

Heaven is memories Sam knew, he had been before. Many times. But now all the memories were Dean and Cas. No one else mattered. His final memory was of the bunker. Sam walked in to meet his brother and his angel. Waiting paitently for the arrival of the third member of Team Free Will.

Dean-The best hunter of them all

Castiel-The angel who loved

Sam-The man who closed the gates of hell

No longer the names they had been cursed with on Earth. Oh no. These are the real members of Team free Will. And they kicked ass. They deserved peace. They all deserved Heaven


	2. Epilogue

Cas did find Metatron and he told him his story. "I didn't get a wife or kids. I got a full on family. Meet my new husband Dean. My children Kevin Tran and Garth Fitzgerald. My mother and father Ellen and Bobby. I have 5 siblings Johanna, Sam, Ash, Gabriel and Balthazar. Oh and you cant forget Uncle Rufus and Aunt Pamela. And Boy have they been dying to meet you.

As Cas mentioned each name, they would appear next to Cas all holding tightly to an angel blade. All of Cas's family stood waiting for his signal. Cas slipped an angel blade from his sleeve and spun it between his fingers. "Do you want to give the angels their Grace back or…" he pointed the blade at Metatron "am I going to have to take yours?" The Angel just laughed "3 fallen angels and some dead humans aren't going to touch me."

Dean stepped forward his grip ever tightening on the blade. "Listen Metty, you better be ready. Team free will are gonna kick your ass!"

Let's just say, all the angels are angels again and Metatron is in purgatory to pay for his sins. The portal has been disabled as well, it would have worked as well know that Metatron is human. Back in Heaven Dean wiped the blood from his blade "don't mess with the husband. He doesn't mind hurting anyone." Cas smiled and covered Dean's mouth with his own.


End file.
